Verdadera Felicidad
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Nataly, una chica que renegaba de la navidad, no encuentra paz en sí misma, y decide alejarse de todos, entre ellos de su mejor amigo Esteban, lo que no sabe es la sorpresa que le espera al perderse, y descubrir que al abrir los ojos ya no era una humana, sino un pokémon. [ONESHOT]


Los copos de nieve caían lentamente sobre el cielo, la noche hacia un magistral juego con este evento y casi todos en un pueblo celebraban la pronta venida de la navidad, excepto una joven chica que sentía que esta celebración no simbolizaba nada…

- La navidad es solo para gente ingenua, porque persisten en creer en su "magia" y todas esas tonterías, no les veo el gusto…  
- Oye Nataly, comprendo que te enojes mucho por estas fechas pero no veo la necesidad que trates así a las personas que creemos en ella

Un chico de la misma edad que la joven acompañaba sin cesar a su amiga de la infancia; aquel joven era muy apuesto, sus cabellos eran del color del chocolate, su piel era tan clara como la nieve, sus ojos estaban llenos de aquel azulado cielo de las mañanas pero también estaba marcado de preocupación debido al cambio brusco que dio la persona con la cual compartía de todo desde su niñez

- ¡Si realmente te vas a poner a discutir por ello, mejor será que no nos volvamos a ver! – en eso la joven muchacha se hecho a correr

La joven rubia, era de una belleza inigualable, sus ojos eran tan hermosos como las esmeraldas, sus cabellos caían delicadamente hasta sus hombros, su cara asemejaba la de una dulce niña aunque su cuerpo decía lo contrario, ya que era toda una mujer, pero su forma de ser no encajaba con ninguno de sus rasgos, "¿Qué es lo que realmente le ha pasado? ¿A qué se debe ese cambio?" eran siempre las preguntas que la gente de aquel pueblo se decía al verla pasar, muchos decían que sufrió una decepción amorosa el mismo día de la navidad, otros comentaban que por culpa de ella, fue que sus padres se separaron en esas fechas, pero también habían quienes mencionaban que todo ese cambio de debió a su hermano mayor…

- ¡Espera Nataly! – exclamo preocupado y tratando de alcanzar a su amiga  
- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Acaso no entiendes!

En ese momento, ambos ya habían llegado a una parte del bosque que estaba a las afueras del pueblo, aquel lugar albergaba muchos secretos, la gente siempre se abstenía de ir en la noche, ya que decían que era muy peligroso

- No entiendo porque aun me sigues…  
- Sabes muy bien porque, no te puedo dejar sola aun en estos momentos… comprendo por lo que haz pasado el año pasado, pero tampoco es para que te alejes de los demás  
- Yo solo traigo problemas… quizás si yo dejara de existir, seria lo mejor para todos…  
- ¡Qué tonterías estas diciendo!

En eso su amigo la aferra a él al darse cuenta de que las lágrimas de su amiga nuevamente fluían… tal como aquella vez

- ¿Por qué me abrazas? Yo solo traigo mala suerte  
- No digas tonterías de nuevo  
- ¡No! ¡No son tonterías! – en eso la chica se suelta de él empujándolo, sin darse cuenta que un abismo de nieve la esperaba en ese movimiento brusco, el cual no pudo aguantar más y cayó el helado manto junto a la joven… lo último que Nataly logró escuchar fue el grito desesperado de su amigo al no poder agarrarla a tiempo, desde ahí, todo su mundo se volvió oscuro, tal y como ella ya lo había visto en sueños…

- ¡Ey! ¡Despierta! ¿Te encuentras bien?

La muchacha recién recobraba su conciencia, cuando de repente, en frente de ella veía a una criatura extraña que nunca antes había visto

- ¡Valla! Hasta que despertaste, ya me estabas asustando  
- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Quién eres tú?  
- Son muchas preguntas a las vez – sonrió nervioso – pero te las responderé una por una, Soy Piplup y este lugar es Villa Helada, al parecer te haz caído desde este gran abismo… lo más extraño es que no se como es que aun sigues con vida pequeña Plusle  
- ¿Eh? ¿Me dijiste Plusle? Pero si yo no me llamo así  
- ¿En cerio? Entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
- Me llamo Nataly, soy una persona que vive en el pueblo que esta cerca del Bosque Helado  
- ¿Persona? ¿Pueblo? ¿De que estas hablando? Jajajaja, todo esto en cerio me parece muy chistoso, creo que te haz dado un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza pequeña Plusle, aquí solo vivimos Pokémons  
- ¿Pokémons?  
- Así es ¿No me digas que siendo uno, no lo sabias?  
- ¿Qué soy qué?  
- Creo que realmente te golpeaste muy fuerte… Mírate si deseas en el reflejo del lago

La joven muchacha se acerco al lago congelado, tal y como lo había dicho el pequeño pingüino, con mucho temor vio como ella no era lo que alguna vez lo fue… se había trasformado en una pequeña criatura, "¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso es el castigo que tanto estaba esperando?" se preguntaba una y otra vez en su mente, mientras Piplup observaba todo confundido la actitud de la criatura…

- Oye, si te sientes realmente mal, creo que lo mejor será que vengas conmigo a mi refugio, quizás ahí puedas descansar mejor…  
- No seré una molestia para ti estar en tu casa…  
- ¡No, para nada! Más bien creo que junto a más amigos, pasar la navidad será muy divertido – la alegría rebozaba del pequeño pingüino como nunca, lo cual hizo dudar en Nataly el significado exacto de la navidad… a pesar de lo que vivió como humana  
- Valla… si que debe ser una pesadilla… la navidad sigue por todas partes… - murmuraba esto último, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa  
Mientras recorría las calles de la Villa, veía detenidamente la pequeña Plusle, como las criaturas de ahí eran muy felices al estarse preparando para las fiestas de ese día, de repente, mientras ella caminaba observando todo, vio extrañada como un pokémon parecido a ella, no era feliz… parecía muy triste  
- Oye Piplup… ¿Quién es ese pokémon?  
- ¿Uh? ¿Te refieres al que esta triste? Mmm… pues es un Minun, aunque para serte sincero, es la primera vez que lo veo... mmm quizás se a perdido o no encuentra a sus amigos  
- Mmm… ¿Por qué me siento extraña mirando a ese Minun? Siento como si lo conociera de algún lado… - pensó en ese momento Nataly  
- ¡Ya sé! ¡Ay que invitarlo al refugio! – acercándose al Minun  
- ¡Oye! ¡Espérame! – corriendo atrás de Piplup  
- Hola, veo que andas muy triste ¿Podemos ayudarte?  
- Ah… Hola… bueno…  
- Mmm… Oye, si no te sientes cómodo en hablar en público, puedes venir a mi refugio, justo ahí un par de amigos míos haremos una fiesta de navidad ¡Ven vamos!

En eso, le toma de la patita, sin importarle cual era la decisión de la criatura azul, y empieza a llevárselo a su refugio, junto a la Nataly, que veía algo divertida la situación que se estaba formando… hace tiempo que no se sentía así de feliz…

- ¡Llegamos! – exclamo muy alegre – ¡Vamos entren amiguitos! Que en breve comenzará la fiesta  
- Emmm… pero... – replicó el pequeño Minun  
- ¿Sucede algo? – interrogo el pingüinito  
- Es que yo ando buscando a alguien muy querido… lo más segura que anda perdida, sola y triste…  
- Valla, no pensé que andabas en esas Minun… lo siento, te traje sin tu consentimiento, pero descuida, si ella es una amiga muy querida, todos nosotros la iremos a buscar… ¿Verdad, Blissey, Happiny y Lucario?

En eso, de la pequeña vivienda, salía tres criaturas extrañas para Nataly, uno de ellos, tenía la forma de un huevo en su pancita, la más pequeña, parecía que tenia el pelo recogido en una cola, pero el otro pokémon, a diferencia de las otras, tenia una apariencia ruda pero de una belleza inigualable

- Hola a todos, disculpen que no hayamos salido antes… y también por escuchar la conversación jeje – dijo esto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas  
- Jeje, bueno ya es natural viniendo de mamá Blissey – replico divertido Piplup  
- ¡Waaa! Mami, esos dos pokémons son casi idénticos – mencionó la pequeña Happiny muy alegre  
- Pues por lo visto tienen problemas, pero aquí estamos para ayudarlos como ya lo dijo Piplup  
- Gracias Lucario, como siempre, podemos contar contigo para todo – comento el pingüinito  
- No se como agradecerles, en cerio me alegra mucho que me ayuden a buscar a mi amiga perdida  
- Cariño, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por los amigos de Piplup  
- Bueno, entonces formemos grupos – Lucario replico - pero creo que Plusle tendrá que quedarse aquí, no creo conveniente que tampoco nos acompañe Happiny a su edad  
- ¡Ay! ¡No es justo!  
- ¡Pero yo también quiero ayudar!  
- ¿En ese estado?  
- Mmm… no es por nada… pero Lucario tiene razón… - tocándole el hombro el pingüinito  
- Esta bien… - muy desanimada  
- ¡Bueno, vámonos equipo! Volveremos, antes de que llegue navidad, espérennos adentro - mencionó el pequeño Piplup antes que partieran las cuatro en búsqueda de la amiga de Minun

Los copos de nieve volvían a caer después de unas horas… la noche ya se volvía cada vez más oscura que antes, las preocupaciones también venían cada vez más, "¿Estarán bien? ¿Habrán encontrado a la amiga de Minun?" eran las preguntas que se hacia a cada rato Nataly, olvidando por completo aquellos sentimientos de melancolía y amargura en esos momentos, de repente Happiny le menciona muy alegre que no se preocupara por ello, ya que confiaba mucho en el equipo de Piplup

- Veo que eres muy feliz… me das envidia… tienes una familia contigo  
- Jeje Así es, mi familia es esta, aunque mami me comento que mi papá falleció cuando aun era un huevo, un día como hoy  
- ¿En Noche Buena?  
- Sip  
- Y… ¿No odias la navidad por ello?  
- Nop, ya que tengo personas que me quieren, mis amigos – esto último lo menciono esbozando una sonrisa de sinceridad que hizo recordar en lo profundo de Nataly, que a pesar de los problemas que uno pase debe saberse reponer, y no echar la culpa a algo o alguien por ello, también recordó en su mente, a la única persona que realmente se ha preocupado por ella en todo este tiempo, su amigo Esteban

- Ya veo… así que este es el verdadero significado de la navidad… - en eso las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de la pequeña Plusle, pidiendo como deseo volver a empezar de nuevo, aunque ya no vuelva a ser una persona de carne y hueso, y pedirle perdón a todo y todos, especialmente a su mejor amigo  
- Esteban… lo siento

En eso, un Minun muy sorprendido, observa como la pequeña Plusle menciona ese nombre, y a la vista de todos que recién acababan de regresar de la expedición, abraza a Nataly fuertemente

- Nataly… descuida, ya todo paso  
- Lo siento… lo siento… - aferrándose más a él

Lágrimas de arrepentimiento y felicidad recorrían por el rostro de la joven, la cual paso a ser una criatura extraña por alguna también extraña razón, no sabia aún el porque, pero lo que si sabia, es que era para que encontrara la verdadera respuesta que tanto estaba buscando, que la navidad no es lo que dicen, sino lo que uno considera de corazón… esa noche lo descubrió, la natividad es amistad, unión y felicidad… tres cosas que un día ella se negó a ver y creer.


End file.
